Imperial Brothers of the Sword
The Imperial Brothers of the Sword are a loyalist Adeptus Astartes Chapter, coming from the 23rd 'Sentinel' Founding. Most unusual for a Chapter of this particular Founding is that this Chapter's gene-seed appears to be 'chimeric' - that is, somehow mixed - as it possesses genetic markers from both the the venerable and honoured Ultramarines and the stalwart Imperial Fists. The reasons for why, and whom, had a hand in the Chapter's creation, as well as their intent when they decided to mix the gene-seed of these two dedicated and heroic Loyalist First Chapters, has been lost to the ages. Although somewhat Codex-divergent, the Imperial Brothers of the Sword still abide by many of the rules and guidelines of the Codex Astartes, including sticking to the maximum allotted-10 Company limit. The Imperial Brothers of the Sword, though once a very isolationist Chapter that only stayed within their system to defend it, have recently began to spread themselves out and help the surrounding sub-sector, and even to the sector that they reside in, within the Segmentum Pacificus. Chapter History Founding The Imperial Brothers of the Sword were created as one of the many chapters founded in the 23rd Founding, the so-called 'Sentinel Founding'. They were part of the forces that colonized the Columbia Prime Sector. Using the mixed gene-seed of the Ultramarines and the Imperial Fists, it gave rise to a fierce chapter with a strong specialization in close-quarters actions and defensive tactics. They also inherited the presence of mind to guard against civilian casualties and the importance of keeping key facilities intact during planetary operations, thereby keeping vital infrastructure still functioning. Chapter Homeworld The home-world of the Imperial Brothers of the Sword is a feral/fortress planet with large sections still given over to feral tribes. When the Chapter first established themselves on the world formerly known as Livonija, they were accompanied by a large number of Ultramar colonists to maintain their recruitment pool. After eliminating the ruling Tribe-kingdom and several warrior tribes, the Imperial Brothers Dominion expanded quickly expanded across the planet over the course of several years. Eventually, the Ultramar inhabitants renamed the planet 'Castrum Mundi'. The Imperial Brothers of the Sword constituted themselves a governing House. Like many Ultramarines Successor Chapters the Imperial Brothers of the Sword control more planets than their Chapter homeworld of Castrum Mundi. There is the shrine world of Curlak in the same system as Sparta; the agri-worlds of Arensburg and Mitau. Notable Campaigns Gene-Seed Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks *''Hochmeister'' - The Hochmeister or 'Grand Master' is the title of the Chapter Master of the Imperial Brothers of the Sword. He is the battlefield leader of Chapter, ordering deployments and tactics as his judgement requires and the battle develops. *''Landmeister'' - Known also as Grosskomtur ('Grand Commander'), these are the veteran warriors and commanders of one of the ten companies of the Chapter. Captain equivalent. *''Komtur'' - Lieutenant equivalent, second-in-command of a company. Specialist Ranks The Imperial Brothers also possess a number of unique rank designations for the various specialists of their Chapter including: *''Trapier'' - Master of the Forge equivalent; senior Techmarine (or 'Master Armourer'). *''Kanzzler'' - Librarian equivalent. *''Spitler'' - Apothecary equivalent. *''Generalprokurator'' - Reclusiarch equivalent; senior Chaplain. *''Prokurator'' - Chaplain equivalent. Line Ranks Squad Formations Specialist Formations Non-Astartes Personnel Order Of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Recruitment Since the arrival of the chapter in Livonija, the veteran brothers directed attacks against population centers of the fiercest and most powerful tribes with two objectives: kidnap the most talented youth and eliminate the possibility of breaking the balance of power on the planet and even raise a challenge against the local Imperial Guard. Over time, the other tribes learned of the attacks and those that demonstrated their worth either by the strength of their warriors or even using tactics greater than those typically used to demonstrate a certain military skill. In the last centuries, given the increase in population and the ritualization of conflicts, the work of recruiters has increased but at the same time it has been facilitated. Given the increase in recruits, the Hochmeister grouped those recruits who could not be accepted in the half-brothers or commonly called Halbbrüder where they worked similar to the Battle Brothers; they served the Chapter permanently and had to follow the rules of the Order. They were armed to defend the castles or serve in the crews of the ships. Combat Doctrine The Imperial Sword Brothers are often in favor of an aggressive doctrine although they also stand out as notable defenders. They are also reputed warriors in close combat preferring melee fights where they ensure that the right enemy has been killed rather than trusting the shot to fail. One detail that makes them stand out is the humanity that has similarities to the Ultramarines including the Salamanders, sometimes arriving to accept the work of serving as guardians of refugee camps even protecting populations that have been abandoned by the Astra Militarum until the evacuation has been concluded Chapter Beliefs The culture of the Imperial Brothers of the Sword as well as the Imperial Fists articulates their obsession genetically predisposed towards willpower and pain in a coherent set of practices with achieving non-compromising self-discipline and maintaining a complete order. Although humility is also present, the Imperial Brothers of the Sword do not usually refuse to approach the population of a world in order to avoid the bloodshed of thousands or millions. Notable Chapter Space Marines Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Imperial Brothers of the Sword About the Imperial Brothers of the Sword Category:Chimeric Geneseed Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:23rd Founding